I Miss You
by smokinace88
Summary: We cant go back to the Island that is Crazy!, but what if what Lock says is true? What if he does hurt him, I could never live with my self if he hurt Jack, My first Lost Fan Fic, story is better. JATE!Please Review
1. Don't Go Jack!

I Miss You, **I do not own Lost this made for fun, I dont have anything to do with it please do not sue, I am not worth it. Please Review my story**

**Kate's P.O.V**

"He isn't even related to you that keeps ringing in my ears." Jack is right but why did he have to go and yell right in front of Aaron? "Mommy, I hear Aaron cry, I go pick him up and I start cry but I wont let Jack see me I turn my back and go up the stairs.

**Jack's P.O.V**

Why on earth did I do that? Why did I have to yell at her? Maybe she shouldn't have kept that from me but that is no excuse for me to behave like that, and I didn't mean for Aaron to hear me say that Kate is a great mom to him. I am just going to leave them and never mess with there life. (_Takes his_ engagement ring off and puts it on the table writes a quick note and leaves).

**Kate's P.O.V**

I got Aaron to settle down and I heard Jack's car start, I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, I ran out side and yelled "Jack, don't leave please don't, but he was already gone." I wipe the tears away and head back in the house, I get ready for bed and then I hear Aaron say Mommy, is Daddy going to read me a story tonight? My heart stops, Aaron never calls jack dad, I think to myself Aaron thinks you're his dad Jack come back. "No I choke out the word not tonight baby, do you want me to read you one? He shakes his head no, night baby I love you. I walk back to my room, and I crawl into bed, but I cant sleep not with out Jack.


	2. You Need To Go Back To The Island

**It is going to be a month later**

"Mommy, Mommy! Wake up someone is at the door I don't know who he is Mommy."

Okay Aaron I am coming hold on a minute, (_Kate walks down the stairs to the door)_. Hello there how may I... (_Kate looks at Lock confused). _Help you sir?

"Hello Kate, you can start by letting me in if that is alright? ( _Kate slowly nods her head, Lock walks in the house_).

Mommy, who is that mom?

Aaron baby go to your room please, I will be up there in a minute ok.

Ok Mom._(Aaron goes up to his room)._

Lock, what are you doing here? How did you get off the island?

Slow down Kate, I have a question for you too, why do you have Clare's baby?

The day we were getting off Clare was gone we couldn't find her, and I couldn't just leave Aaron I couldn't do it Lock, and I think Clare would of wanted him to have a good life away from that Island!

Lock nods at Kate and sighs.

I am here Kate because you all need to go back to the island, you need to come back, the island hasn't been the same since you guys left. You guys shouldn't of left. None of you, even though my destiny is that island Jack is the leader and the people need him Kate.

Kate looks at Lock, and looks away.

No, Lock I wont go back, never again we all got off for a reason, I will not bring my son back to that horrible place, I watched people die and disappear, my son's real mom who loved him so much was never seen again, I could never leave with my self if that happened to Aaron or to any one else again.

Or Jack huh Kate?

Lock gives Kate that look, but Kate looks away from him.

Kate, I didn't want to do this, but if you dont come back to the island I will hurt those you love.

Kate jumps up!

If you touch my son I swear you will regret that, Kate is cut off by Lock.

I wasn't talking about Aaron, I was talking a certain guy that has your heart Kate, I will hurt him.

If you try to hurt Jack, you will be sorry, and leave Jack out of this has nothing to do with Jack.

Yes it does Kate, you will see it is all coming together.

I think it is time you leave Lock.

I think you are right.

With that Lock gets up and Kate opens the door for him, as Lock leaves he says something to Kate.

Be seeing you soon.


	3. No Jack!

Sorry that is took me so long, thanks to the two people who have reviewed my story thanks a lot

**Sorry that is took me so long, thanks to the two people who have reviewed my story thanks a lot. Any way here is chapter 3.**

"Who in the world is calling me so late?" "Hello?"

I need to talk to you, please don't hang up on me!"

_Kate sighs_

Ok, where do you want to meet?

The place, where, all the planes are.

Ok I will meet you there.

_At the place_

_Kate's P.O.V_

Jack, what has happened, to you? Why are you like this, please just get better, then I will be with you again and we can be happy again.

"Hello, Jack!"

"Hello Kate thanks for coming to meet me." Kate, did you go to his funeral?

(_Kate is shocked at what Jack said)._

"No! Why would I go?"

I just thought you might. (_Jack sighs) _Listen Kate, we need to go back to the island!" We were wrong for leaving, we need to go back.

No, Jack, after everything that we went through to get off, no jack I am never going back and neither is my son. (_Jack, pulls Kate close to him, almost kissing)._

Please Kate, we need to.

No, Jack, I need to go now; he will wonder where I am.

Please Kate he told that he would hurt you and Aaron if you didn't come!" (_Kate slaps Jack)._

Don't you dare, say his name, how dare you!" I still have to tell my son why you don't read to him any more! "Good bye Jack!" (_Kate gets in her car and leaves)._


	4. Don't Bring Him Back!

**Once again I don't own Lost; if I did Lock wouldn't have been in that coffin at the end. I would have gone with the one ending they didn't do. **

"Get away from my son!" _(Kate is startled to find Clare next to Aaron)._

Clare what are you doing here? How did you get off the island?

Don't bring him back Kate, you hear me, don't you dare bring Aaron back to this island!"

_(Kate wakes up and walks down the hall to Aaron's room). _I am so sorry Aaron, I should have left you with your mom, what have I done?

**Sorry it is short, I am thinking about updating, I want some more reviews let me know what you think.**

**You Know You Love Me xoxo**

**Smokinace.**

**Just kidding but please review**


End file.
